minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Man
NOTE : The photo i put on the template is not my photo. But BlackMan is similar to that unknown entities. Hey I want explain my experience. I create multiplayer world with my cousins and my friends. I try to find Herobrine. They play at my house so we can talk each other. Chapter I : Herobrine is Good So i try find Herobrine with my friends. I spawned at desert - Grass land. I go to the hill. Cut some wood and my friends mined some cave. We make small cave and make a house there. I make stair to down and find a cave. We find so much iron even we find diamond so easy. I think that is luck. I decided made Herobrine Calling Place. I waited 6 days (Minecraft Time) or in real life its between 30 - 35 minutes. There no answer. Finally my cousins find Herobrine put some iron to his chest. I dont believe it until i open my chest and find so much iron and resources there. I think this is Herobrine. Herobrine is our friend. Chapter II : The first sighting of Black Man Me and my cousins decided to make the house become 2nd story. My cousins destroy all dirt and stones while me build the 2nd floor. Few minute pass , the 2nd floor almost done but My Cousins see Herobrine fly and chase a "black dot". I think why Herobrine chasing other mobs. By the way my cousins play at my house so we can talk each other. After that we continued building but we see a black man at a tree on the hill. But that time is Night so i think that is a mob. But when i walk to that tree, that thing gone. I dont have that photo because that so coinciden. So we continued building. Chapter III : BlackMan in my house I played singleplayer during this time. I try to take screenshot my world. But in some picture i see something weird. On the door i see some black thing. I though that a stone. But i see it again he has eye!! I think that null or herobrine. But when i see it again its BlackMan. Before i take that picture i see Herobrine fighting with BlackMan on my house. Chapter IV : BlackMan now may rest. But show up himself again. Finally i expanded my house. I made a little forest because there no tree left :v My cousin made a little dirt house for Black Man. Then we see BlackMan there. But i didnt take picture of that. Then at 2nd floor my cousin see BlackMan at the Crafting Table then gone. I see Herobrine and New Entities that i named White Black Eyed. They go to the dirt house and then i dont see it again. So now im in peace. Herobrine helped me to find many resources. But the BlackMan is real. THIS IS REAL. But i have God and Herobrine. Note: Herobrine is our friend not our enemy. You think Herobrine is your enemy but your friend. He wanted to help you but you go away because of that reason Herobrine hate you. When you made Herobrine mad make a sign write "Herobrine I Want To Be Your Friend" Category:Entities Category:Dark Category:Creepypasta Category:Seeds Category:Cliche Category:Short Pastas Category:Herobrine Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World